Behave Suspiciously! Revive
by BlackMirror End
Summary: "Erza, why do you and Natsu behave suspiciously together?" asked Levy. "Do we? I really didn't know." Erza answered. (A resurrection of sorts or a continuation of a Oneshot of a previous story done by NxE-Forever)


**Greetings all! If you are wondering as to the nature of this post, then I would like to say that the next chapter requires more refinement. Seeing as I have missed my schedule for a presentation I saw it fit to finally fulfill my promise of "other stories". This took only an hour or so to make and as such was not much of a hastle. Not only shall this keep my promise but seeing as the nest chapter does have great length I required a break of sorts and thus this was the result.**

 **Now that this was NOT an original idea of mine but by this chap ******NxE-Forever** who has unfortunately retired from writing. Thus this work and hopefully more works in this story if inspiration came to me again is a tribute to him and his legacy regarding the best paring in Fairy Tail :D**

 **Do read the "first" chapter as the context shall make sense : fanfiction/s/6986860/1/Behave-Suspiciously**

 **As such I hope you enjoy my addition to what may have been a most wonderful long story**

* * *

A whip.

Boiled and braided leather strips used on animals and men alike.

From its simple practical use in the days of old it has evolved into a symbol of pain and power.

One of these evolutions fall under the more…..kinky kind.

However, to our Erza Scarlet such a function never crossed her mind as she stared into the black whip that Evergreen held out to her.

"I'm sorry Evergreen but you want me to what exactly?"

"I want you take care of my whip. I'll be going on a job and I can't stop by my room to drop it off so I need someone I can trust to take care of it"

"Why do you even have this?" it was not that Erza did not want to help a friend in need, but possessing something like a whip would raise a few questions.

"Why do you have all that armor at home you never use?"

"Well said. But why me though?"

"Because you're here and I have to go. Bye now!"

She could not protest as she was already too far from earshot.

It was a long day and she was already on the way home so she might as well humor her request.

Along the way she stared to admire the design of the whip. She's seen many of them in multiple media but this was actually the first time she's ever held one.

The handle fit well in her hand. I daresay it was even a perfect fit

The leather felt good. Nice and sturdy but also smooth in some places.

The rose crest on the bottom was stunning as it was intricate. It had some weight to it and from what she could tell it was even made of pure crystal. She couldn't tell what it was due to the dark but that alone already made this very expensive.

She ran her hand across the length of the whip and the coarse and rough texture gave her a strange sense of thrill. She let it fall to the ground so as to see it in all its glory and just found the overall aesthetic and feel strangely exciting.

She had to do it.

She lifted her arm and flicked it across the air.

CRACK!

Even though it was her first time using one she successfully made a loud and defined crack. As the sound reached her ears and the vibrations travelled through her arm, her heart pounded with excitement as she felt a tingle travel up her spine.

"Huh, so that's what it's like. I should consider getting one of these for myself"

Since there was no one around she decided to give out a few more cracks and practice her aim.

Meanwhile, Levy was on her way home. She was standing for hours in line waiting for the newest book in a series and even though it was nighttime and her legs were punishing her for standing so long it was worth it.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see what happens next!"

As she turned the corner she heard a whipping noise and upon closer inspection saw that it was coming from Erza.

"Hey it's Erza. Wait…. Why does she have a whip of all things?"

Curious she snuck closer and true enough Erza was whipping.

"Yes, I'm gonna have so much fun with this tonight" she finally stopped and wrapped it around her hands

"Tonight? Now what does she plan on doing with a whip?!" her curiosity and the possibilities running in her head compelled her to follow the mage without her knowing.

They finally reached Fairy Hills late at night and it was here that Levy made her first mistake by tripping through the door.

"Ouch…that hurt. Actually everything hurts now that I think about it"

"Oh…Levy. I didn't see you there. You need help?"

"Thanks Erza"

She picked up her book and without much else got into her room or at least made herself look like she went to bed.

Erza decided to take a shower before going before going to her own bed and as she entered the bath Levy snuck in and took the whip.

"So it is a real whip and it's really well made too"

"But why can't I shake the feeling that I know what this is?" she took a closer look at the design and it didn't take long before a few cogs got spinning.

"No….way. It's one of THOSE whips?!" she checked again and again and again, her frantic mind analyzing and overanalyzing every detail in disbelief and shock.

"I have to make sure" she pulled out a book and quickly flipped through the pages.

Her fingers stopped dead cold as she found the exact page she was looking for.

Her eyes shot out and her face flushed with a bright pink as she confirmed that it was indeed one of THOSE whips. From the color, to the design, and even the jewel increst at the bottom.

"W-W-W-W-Why does she have this?! How long did she have this?! More importable who-" the waters stopped which signified that Erza was finished with her bath.

Lev quickly returned the whip and ran behind a corner. The scarlet mage got dressed and returned to her room with the eyes of Levy leering from the shadows.

Erza got to bed and started reading a book. Not a "naughty" one like she was reading the other day but it engrossed her so much that she didn't even notice Natsu climbing into her room yet again.

"Hey Erza! You have a minuet?" he didn't get an answer.

"Erza! Hey! Hello! Earthland to Erza" he still didn't get a response.

He jumped on her bed and creeped slowly over her still without her noticing.

"Oh wow this Jack guy is really cool. I wish I could go on a pirate ship and experience life on the high seas. Then again that would kinda be illegal"

She kept reading until she came upon the villain of the story yet again.

"Ugh, this guy is such a pompous jerk and he's creepy too touching him like that. If I were there right now I would kick him where it hurts"

No sooner did she say that when she felt a hand touch her shoulder which made her instinctively kick up and let's just say….it hit home VERY hard on our Dragonsalyer.

"EYYYYYYAAAAHHH!"

"Natsu?! I'm so sorry-Wait, no I'm not. What are you doing in my room again?!"

Levy who was still watching at the end of the hall heard the noise. Using her petite figure to her advantage she snuck past the other girl's rooms until she finally reached the door.

"I shouldn't do this. Erza is my friend and this would be very rude. I'm sure she has a good reason for having ….that kind of whip "

But her words were quickly cast aside as she heard another scream and she immediately placed her ear on the door. She could barely make it out (Erza's door was one of the thickest if not the thickest in Fairy Hills) but she knew that there was another voice inside Erza's room.

"Owwwww, that really hurt"

"To be honest you deserve it"

"But….."

"Say you deserve it"

"I deserve it"

"Louder, I can't hear you"

"I deserve it!"

"What do you deserve?"

"I DESERVE THE PAIN!"

"Much better"

Check. Check. Check. Check aaaaaaaaaaannnd Check.

The boxes in Levy's head were starting to tick as her face slowly got redder with every check. By the spirits could it be.

Could Erza secretly be a…..

She pressed her ear harder. If she truly was a ..well…. you know…. She had to know who the unfortunate (or fortunate depending on your perspective) person was.

A random stranger?

A fan?

A client?

Or worse, someone form the guild?!

She had to know who.

Meanwhile, inside Erza's room….

"Good boy. Now tell me, why are you here gain? I thought I told you to knock on the window first"

"I did, but you were so busy reading your book that you didn't notice me"

"Well….that's true…. But you didn't have to get on top of me like that!"

"Why? What's the problem? I get on top of you all the time"

"That's not the point Natsu"

Did Levy's ears just trick her? Did Ezra who was a …. You know…. Just say Natsu's name?!

Now that she thought about it, the voice did seem familiar even through the thick door.

"No way…..Natsu?! NATSU?!"

"Wait…. Does that mean that Natsu is an M?! And what's the whole thing about always being on top?!"

Dilemma: On the one hand Erza was one of her best friends ; a shining example of the guild and a great leader. Not only that she was an awesome fighter. On the other hand, she just found out that said friend was doing something so kinky and with Natsu of all people. Should she let it slide and let the two go on with their….activities or does she go down the rabbit hole and see how far it goes?

 **...**

 **...**

Screw it. She was already here and her room was also on the second floor so might as well see how far it goes.

Before anything else, she needed proof. Nobody would ever believe her and she was having a hard time believing it herself. She pulled out book and her magic pen and wrote a recording rune on it. After which she placed the open book on the door to hopefully get better sound quality and braced herself for one heck of a night.

"It still hurts though"

"You get what you deserve. Now tell me, why did you sneak into my room again?"

"I came looking for Happy. He said he would pass by here and I need his help"

"Help for what?"

"My back. It's itching like crazy and I can't reach it! Now that I think ab out it…" he immediately got up and started rubbing his back as hard as he could on any surface he could get his hands on.

"Natsu, stop getting yourself all over the furniture!"

"ITCHY! ITCHY! ITCHY! ITCHY! ITCHY! ITCHY! ITCHY!"

"No not the armor!"

"ITCHY! ITCHY! ITCHY! ITCHY! ITCHY! ITCHY! ITCHY!"

"That mirror was expensive!"

"ITCHY! ITCHY! ITCHY! ITCHY! ITCHY! ITCHY! ITCHY!"

"Oh come in the kitchen too?!"

He was so itchy that he couldn't care less about Erza's words, he kept on rubbing and rubbing and rubbing until she finally lost her patience.

"Natsu, heel!"

His body stopped immediately and by instinct and fear he sat down nice and still in front of Erza almost like a dog obeying its master.

But he couldn't be still for long as he continued to scratch like a man possessed.

Seeing that her friend was legitimately in trouble she decided to help him the best that she could.

"Alright natsu. Since I don't know where Happy is I'll help you the best way I can"

"Thank you!"

She then sat him in her bed.

"Okay, where does it itch again?"

"My back"

"Stop squirming! Why did you need Happy to help you anyway?"

"His claws are sharp and they really dig deep. He's the best for this"

"Why not just get a backscratcher?"

"Nah, Happy's better"

She then took of his shirt and expected it to be nothing more than a rash or a bite from a small bug. Whatever the case she probably had a cream for it.

Fortunately, she was right. Unfortunately she was right.

It was a bug bite, a really big bug bite with the equally big bug still on it. How big you ask? About ¾ th's of Natsu's whole back.

"What is it Erza?"

Erza Scarlet didn't fear many things. Monsters, people, strong opponents, and maybe a demon or two. But when it came to bugs especially this big then it doesn't matter who you are THAT IS SCARY especially when it kind of looks like a cockroach

"Uhg…b….bu…bu….bu…."

"Huh?"

"BIG BUUUUUUUUUGGGGG!"

Instinctively she pushed the Dragonsalyer way and grabbed the nearest weapon she could which was Evergreens whip.

Meanwhile on Levy's side of things

"No good, they're speaking to soft now. I need more power" she engraved the same rue over the previous one which enhanced its effect.

"Now this should make things clearer"

Back to our two heroes.

"Erza, what is it? What's there?"

"Stay away from me you filthy creature!"

"Filthy, but I'm not"

"Don't come any closer!"

"But Erza I-"

Without any further warnings, Erza started lashing out with the whip.

Despite its size the bug effortlessly dodged everything, crawling and jumping all over Natsu who was now kneeling on her bed.

"Gross! Filthy! Ugly!"

Natsu was about to protest, but when the whipping actually helped the itch go away he couldn't help but ask for more. Even pain was better than itching for him at this point!

"Oh yes! Yes! Erza, I don't know what's happening right now but keep going! GIVE ME MORE!"

"Disgusting! Inhuman! Unsanitary!"

"Oh yes! Yes! That feels so good!"

"Creepy! Weird! Stupid!"

"Ugh! Oh! A little lower please!"

The creature hissed at Erza as if mocking her for her failed attempts to kill it. In response, erza whipped harder.

"Uncultured beast! Grimy! Foul!"

"Harder! HARDER! YOU'RE GETTING IT! ERZA, YOU'RE GETTING IT!"

"Dirty! Smelly! Ugly!"

"More! More! More! MOOOORREE!"

"Soulless! Good for nothing! Worthless animal!"

"IT FEELS SO GOOD ERZA! DO YOUR HARDEST!"

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIIIIIIIIIIEEE!"

"*insert noise you make when in absolute bliss here*"

That was it. That was all Levy could take. Every noise she heard and every fantasy that played out on her head just made her face redder and redder. It was so red that it was starting to burn to char the door. Anymore and it just might burn down along with all of Fairy Hills.

She hastily stood up and just as she was about to pull out her book she heard some last words from Natsu regarding the experience.

"Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh that was sooooo good"

Her heart pumping, she yanked the book out form the door and basically ran back to her room with the words "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's true! It's true! It's true! It's true! It's true! It's true!" ringing in her head.

While our little magical bookworm tried to calm herself down in any way she could, Natsu had collapsed in Erza's bed unable to move from the sheer joy that the itching was finally over.

From Erza's side she was panting from exhaustion. She finally got the creature and it lay twitching and dying on the floor. For a coup de grace, she summoned a sword and stabbed it straight through its torso.

"Phew, finally got it…."

"Hey, Natsu…. Are you alright?"

The Dragonsalyer was still in a state of nirvana and as such couldn't give a clear response.

"Natsu? Are you even awake? "

Still no answer.

"Get up!"

Immediately Natsu's body obeyed.

"Oh boy that felt amazing! What the hell were you doing anyway?"

"I was whipping you. That felt amazing?"

"Yep…wait why where you whipping me?"

She pointed to the surprise of the Dragonsalyer to the bug on the floor.

"Eeeeek! Gross! That was on my back?!"

"Uh-huh"

"Wow… thanks Erza. I doubt even Happy could've taken care of that. Ouch! " the bug may have been dead but the sores were starting to ache.

Seeing her friend in pain yet again and feeling partially responsible she immediately laid him down on her bed, got some lotion, and then started rubbing it all over his body.

"Thanks Erza. I needed that"

"No problem Natsu"

She applied the lotion with such a gentle touch that Natsu couldn't help but wonder if it was the same hands that's been beating him to a pulp all these years.

On erza's side of things, this ws the first time that she was really and I mean REALLY feeling Natsu's body. During their bath time there was usually soap or whatnot in the way but now she was feeling his skin, the contour of his libs, the shape of his muscles and so on.

She blushed bit but didn't know why nor did she notice it.

"Hehe, funny. Just a few days ago I was helping you. Now, you're helping me in the same way"

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty funny"

A few minutes later she was done applying the cream and Natsu was feeling all better.

"Oh man I feel so good I could just sleep here right now"

"You know you can't do that Natsu. Besides you're NOT even supposed to be here. Can you imagine what the other girls might think?"

"Nah I'm sure it's no big deal"

"Still you better keep your mouth shut about this"

"Yeah , Yeah I got it"he then went for the window and started to jump but before he did he gave Erza one last smile for the night.

"Thanks again Erza! I can always count on you!" he said before jumping out and disappearing into the night.

"Oh Natsu…"

"Now to get rid of this thing" she got her sword with the bug still stuck and dumped the bug out the window. Without anything else to do, she went to bed deciding to continue with the book tomorrow.

 ***The next day at the guild hall….***

Disbelief. That's what rang across the Guild hall as Levy played the sounds for everyone to hear. Most of the girls and some of the men couldn't help but blush.

"Levy….this….this can't be real!" said Lucy in disbelief.

"That's what I said all night! But I was there and I heard everything!"

"To think that Natsu would be into… that" even Mirajane couldn't help but be surprised. She among a few other people were VERY close with Natsu and spent an almost obscene amount of time together and yet she never knew of this. Maybe next time she could…..

While everyone else was feeling… confused Evergreen was barely holding in her laughter at the whole situation.

"Evergreen, what's so funny?" asked Fried.

"Oh….*snicker*…it's… *giggle* nothing"

 ***Earlier***

"Hey thanks for taking care of it Erza! I knew I could trust you" said evergreen as she got back her whip.

"To be honest I had my reservations but after giving it a go I have to say it's really fun to use"

"Eh? What did you use it on?"

"I….I don't want to talk about it "

 ***Present***

"Worth it! It was so worth it!" she said.

Just then Erza arrived in the guild and started eating her strawberry cake as usual.

Natsu came in a few moments later all happy and whatnot and sat on the same table while he ate his mountain of food.

The guild tried to act normal until Levy approached Natsu.

"Uh… hey Natsu! How's it going?"

"Yo, Levy. It's going fine. How are you?"

"Oh good, good"

She just stood there for a couple of seconds before finally asking.

"Saaaayy, um… what are those things on your arm?"

"Hm?"

"You know…. that" she then pointed to a whip mark that was still visible.

"You mean this?"

"Yes"

"Oh it's simple! You see last night Erza-"

"What part of keep your mouth shut don't you get!" he never got to finish that sentence as Erza grabbed him by the face and with all her might fling him through the roof blasting him off high into the sky.

"Ugh, I've lost my appetite! I'm going on a job" she said as she took a poster and stormed out of the guild.

"Wow…. Now those two are even more suspicious"

"Aye!" the whole guild agreed.

* * *

 **So it concludes. I do pray that it was entertaining and in theme with the story. For clarity sake I reiterate this idea was NOT mine but this chap of which the first chapter you may find here:** ** **fanfiction/s/6986860/1/Behave-Suspiciously** by ****NxE-Forever**

 **If by chance you did enjoy and it got the wheels of creativity running in you, then as a fellow author I ask that you write that idea down and contribute to this story. Such has never been attempted to my knowledge and I would love to be along with you the first to try such a feat. Who knows where this may end up  
**

 **But whatever happens, I bid you adieu until the next chapter of the Imperium Encounter is finally ready**


End file.
